Stay Alive
by 100PercentNerd
Summary: "His son stood proudly, his gun aimed towards the sky, smoke coming from the top." What if George Eacker truly was a man of honor and followed suit? AKA The fanfiction in which Philip Hamilton survives the duel that had left his family in a grief stricken state.
1. The Duel

" _Philip will be fine… He's a smart kid, just like me when I was his ag- This might have been a mistake. Calm yourself Alex, he's going to be fine… But what if he's not?"_ These were the thoughts that plagued Alexander Hamilton's mind after his son rowed across the Hudson. He'd just given his eldest son, his pride and joy his guns and allowed him to walk away to what could possibly be his demise. " _How could I do this!?"_ He asked himself, pacing wildly. " _What if he's already been shot? What if he's just died?!"_ Alexander pondered, his eyes wide as one last thought slipped out of his mouth. "I have to stop this!" He shouted before rushing out the door and towards the Hudson, praying he wasn't too late.

Several people on the streets watched in confusion as Hamilton raced towards the docks. " _Please don't let it be too late… I need him alive."_ By the time he had gotten to the docks to start rowing, the darkness of the night had begun to fade away. He practically flung himself over to the rowboats and paddles. With each passing minute the small sliver of hope Alexander had clung to so desperately began to shrink. The speed that he had begun to row at caused the cool water to lap over the side of the boat, he still however remained relentless with his pace.

Alexander was halfway across the Hudson when the terrible sound of a gunshot filled the air. " _Philip… Oh god please be alright! Please, son, I lost your mother I CANNOT lose you as well.."_ He thought to himself, frantically rowing to the other side, where his son stood proudly, his gun aimed towards the sky, smoke coming from the top. " _Oh thank God!"_ Alexander thought as he got out of the boat, watching as Eaker followed suit. As the men made their way towards the boats, Alexander made eye contact with his son. "Philip…" Alexander choked out, tears of joy filling his eyes. Philip looked at his father confused. "Pa..?" He asked taking about three steps towards his father before being swept into his father's tight and warm embrace.

"Uh...Pa?" Philip accepted his father's embrace, returning it. The area seemed to calm around the two as they hugged, the tension that could have been sliced with a knife a few moments before, now settled. "Yes, Philip?" Alexander questioned his son, refusing to let go. " _I could have lost this beautiful human being."_ Alexander's clouded thoughts from earlier began to dissipate " _But he's standing here right now."_ The boy took a deep breath in "I love you Pa, but you're kind of going to squeeze the life out of me." Philip laughed softly as his father's death grip on him loosened. " _That smile...That would have been gone forever_." Alexander shook his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts of what might have been and decided to enjoy the moment.

Philip looked up at his father with the same prideful grin on his face he'd worn whenever he showed Alexander his poetry as a young boy. "I did exactly as you said Pa, as much as my instincts were tellin' me to aim no higher than Eaker's eyes, I followed through! Did..did I make you proud?" Philip asked quietly as a single tear slid down Alexander's cheek. "Philip, son, listen to me… No matter what you do, as long as you come home alive and well I will always be proud of you." He said placing a hand on his son's cheek. "Now let's hurry and get home before your mother finds out about this whole ordeal and hangs us both!" Alexander said as they both got into the boat, memories of Philip's childhood flashing through Alexander's mind. " _My brave, intelligent, strong little boy is alive…"_ He thought to himself with a smile as he looked at his beloved son.

The ride back to the docks had been a calm and peaceful one, it was just the two of them rowing and admiring the sunrise together as the water splashed up against the side of the boat. The moment they had arrived in the docks, Philip clambered out of the boat and smiled at his father. Alexander wanted nothing more than to watch his son's face light up with proudness for what he had just done. "What are we going to tell mom we were doing?" Philip asked as he helped Alex out of the boat. Alexander's contented face contorted into one of of deep thought. "Perhaps we tell her that we were out watching the sunrise…" Alexander suggested. This wasn't a total lie, the pair had seen it on their way back.

Philip nodded. "Alright good, because she's right over there." He said pointing out his mother as she rushed towards George Eacker and his second. Alexander panicked a small bit, seeing Eliza's face go red with anger, his son placing his hand on his father's shoulder, giving him a look of pity. "Well Pa, it's been nice knowing you…" Philip said with a cheeky smirk as Eliza stormed over to the two, a glare in her eyes as she looked at the two. Suddenly, without warning, she grabbed Philip by the ear and began dragging him back towards the house, much to their son's objections. Alexander followed suit, giving Philip a sympathetic look. "You too son." When they reached the house Eliza glared at the two. "Mom, if you'd let me explain-" Philip started only to be cut off by his mother's harsh words towards Alexander, ignoring her son completely. "How dare you… He could have been killed! And you gladly gave him your guns as if he was mature enough to know what he was doing!" She hissed before striking Alexander hard across the face. "PA!" Philip shouted stand up and taking a step towards his father, only to be stopped by his father's hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Philip. I deserved that…" He said as Eliza glared at him. "Damn right you did! He's merely a child and you sent him off to die!"

"That wasn't my intention." Alexander replied calmly, although the edge in his voice was apparent. "As soon as I had realized what a fool I had been, I immediately left on the Hudson to stop this." Eliza whipped around and crossed her arms "That doesn't change the fact that we could have lost our dear Philip!" She snapped. Philip stood next to his father feeling a pang of guilt in his chest. He kept his gaze at the floor, feeling ready to cry. This was all _his_ fault. He was the reason his parents were fighting. "I did everything I could to ensure his career! If he hadn't gone they would see him as weak." Alexander's voice began to raise. "If he hadn't gone then he wouldn't have had the threat of dying in the first place!" She barked. Philip bit the inside of his cheek to try and prevent his emotions from pouring out "Why can't you two just get along for once!?" He yelled, his voice breaking at the end. His face flushed with embarrassment. He muttered a quick "Excuse me." Before dashing out the front door.

Philip heard his parents call his name in the distance but didn't care. Tears streamed down his face as he raced past multiple shops and towards the docks. Soon after passing a bakery he felt a hand grab his shoulder. "Philip! Where are you off to in such a rus- are you crying?" A familiar voice asked, as he quickly wiped his tears. "No…" He muttered embarrassed, his sister turning him to face her. "Philip… Don't lie to me, please. You've never lied to me before and I've never lied to you, so let's not start now!" Angelica said sternly, wiping his eyes with her thumb. "Angelica… Please not here." He begged, ashamed to cry in public. He was a Hamilton after all and Hamilton's are much too brave for tears. His sister nodded, taking his hand and leading him into the empty bakery. Once they'd sat down she looked at him concerned. "Alright now spill…"

Philip took a shaky breath before letting go of all of his feelings and allowing the words to spill from his mouth. He explained the events leading up to the duel, the actual duel and the moments after. "Mom was so pissed… and and...she hit Pa! I-I couldn't watch them bickering again so I told them to stop! And then I ran." He exhaled and setting his head down on the table, only to have his sister take it in her hands and begin to run her soft fingers through his tangled dark brown hair. "I swear. You are the most sensitive 19 year old I have ever met."Angelica teased, poking his freckled nose playfully. Philip raised his head to look his sister in the eye. "Ever since this whole Reynolds Pamphlet thing, the only thing they do is yell at each other or they don't talk to each other at all! I just want everything to go back to normal." He finished with a huff. He folded his arms over his chest in defeat.

Angelica sighed. "Philip, you and I both know that things aren't just going to go back to normal. Mom was destroyed by what Pa did, and she needs time. And we both also know things are probably going to get worse after today." She muttered holding her brother's hand and looking down at her stomach. Philip sighed. "Oh yeah, you're finally going to tell them how bread boy put a bun in your oven." Angelica rolled her eyes. "He has a name you know…" She said as Philip smirked. "Yeah but frankly I couldn't care less." He said before getting a soft punch to the arm. "You should care! He's your future brother in law after all." She said with a small smile as her brother laughed. "You mean future dead man once Pa finds out. Bread boy is toast." He said before turning at the sounds of his parents calling his name nearby.

Philip let out an audible groan "Can we just stay in here and not go out to face them?" He begged. Angelica firmly placed her hand on his shoulder "Philip." She began in a slightly annoyed tone. "You can't run away from your problems forever." Philip dramatically flopped over on the table "You'll make a great mom you know!" Philip looked up at her "Oh really?" She asked "You have the nagging thing down!" He gave a cheesy smile as she rolled her eyes. Angelica stood up from her chair, offering a hand to him. "Finnnnnnnnnnnnnne!" Philip whined, taking it

The two siblings stepped outside and were immediately tackled by their parents and forced into a hug, Eliza frantically running her fingers through Philip's hair, Alexander practically suffocating Angelica. After a couple minutes of struggling the two managed to get out of their parents grips. "Angelica thank goddess you found your brother… What were you doing in this part of town anyway?" Her father asked, looking at the two suspiciously. "Well Pa, Angelica here was just messing around with her little boyf-" Philip started with a snide look on his face before being silenced by Angelica's glare. "Son, that's ridiculous. I think I'd know if my daughter had a suitor." Alexander said with a small laugh before noticing his daughter's expression. "Wouldn't I Angelica?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

Angelica began nervously laughing Eliza and Alexander shared a look before looking at her "Angelica, honey? Are you alright?" Eliza asked, her tone softer than it had been previously. "I'm fine, it's just that," Angelica cleared her throat "I beg of you not to be angry with me, Daddy, but I have been courting a baker." Alexander's expression became unreadable and he ran his fingers through his hair. Philip put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from bursting into a fit of laughter. Angelica sent him a small glare. Alexander remained quiet for a few agonizing moments before sighing "I suppose that's fine." He trailed off rubbing his temples with his fingers. "That's not all." Angelica said suddenly "We may have done the do and now I'm pregnant! Yay!" The words were spoken so quickly that it took them a few seconds to process what they had just been told. Alexander's eyes widened for a moment before twisting into a scowl. Eliza gave him a look of concern and asked "What are you doing Alexander?" She grasped ahold of his arm. "What does it look like? I'm going to kill the baker bitch who knocked up our daughter!"

* * *

(A/N)

I was not the only one working on this story! I did this collab with givemyregardstobrodway02 on tumblr

We literally stayed up until 4 in the morning writing this.

We hope you enjoy. Comments are appreciated!


	2. Can you imagine?

"Alexander!" Eliza snapped pulling him back "You will do no such thing!" Alexander let out an annoyed sigh, and Angelica stood looking slightly bewildered at her father's reaction. "I'm sorry daddy! But it's not like I went to see him that day with the intention to conceive!" This only seemed to anger Alexander more. "Really Angelica I thought you were smarter than this! Do you know the impact a child will have on your life at this age, not to mention the damage to this family's reputation!" He shouted angrily towards his daughter, causing Angelica to tear up. "Why can't you just be happy for me like Philip was when he found out?!" She shouted as her parents attention turned to her brother. Eliza looked at Philip, slightly hurt he hadn't told her, as they shared everything. "Philip how long have you known about this?" She asked quietly, Philip suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "Answer you're mother right now young man!" Alexander shouted glaring at the boy. "Same as Angelica, only a month or so… I've known about her fiancé for about a year and a half… Mom, Pa, I would have told you but-" He started before his voice fell flat. "I'm so sorry…"

Eliza's eyes met Alexander's who looked as if he were actually going to lash out and murder everyone in the room. He quickly adverted his gaze from her and instead glared at the ground. "I at least need to talk to this fiancé that I HAD NO IDEA ABOUT!" Alex muttered through clenched teeth. "Dearest, please try to calm down." Eliza hissed, instead turning to his daughter who was now in tears. "Where is he?" Angelica looked up at her father's stern words. "Daddy please you mustn't hurt him." She begged as her father looked to his son. "Philip do you know?" Philip kept his gaze on the ground "I plead the fifth." he muttered, not wanting to get Angie in anymore trouble than she already was in. Alexander sucked in some air in annoyance "As much as I love you expressing your rights," He began "I do not appreciate you're dodging my questions like this. Now please answer my question; Do you know where he is?" Philip nodded his head quietly, keeping an unrelenting gaze on the ground "I won't tell you where he is though. It's just going to upset everyone even more." He balled his hands up into shaking fists "I promised Angelica I wasn't going to tell anyone and that's how it's going to remain." Philip spoke in a broken whisper.

"I want you to meet him I really do." Angelica said quickly "But not when you are in such a foul mood." Alexander glared at his young daughter. "Angelica Hamilton, so help me I will search the entire country until I find this worm, this,this treacherous SCUM! And once I find him I will make sure you never come in contact with him again! As for his child you will not be permitted to keep it!" Eliza looked up at her husband with a fire in her eyes. "ALEXANDER! How can you be so wicked to our children!" She snapped taking their crying daughter into her arms.

"Because I know exactly how Angelica and that child will be treated!" Alexander spat "Angelica will be looked down upon by just about everyone and that child will be denied basic schooling for being a bastard!" Alexander scowled. "If they are to marry then they will have to do it before the child is born!" The group stared at him horrified. Eliza was the first to break the silence that had set upon them by setting a gentle hand on his shoulder "Oh, Alexander. I'm so sorry." She spoke in a soft tone towards him. "It's fine!" Alexander waved it off as if it were nothing. "Is it though?" Alexander sighed, looking slightly defeated. "I want to meet this child's father before you marry him. Understand?" His words were worn as he spoke them. Angelica wiped her eyes and nodded "Yes daddy I-" She was interrupted by Alex once more "If I approve of him, you two are to be married before you give birth. Do I make myself clear?"

Angelica nodded. "Yes daddy… I'll check with Matthew and see when you can meet." She said softly as her father gave a stony expression. Matthew, so that was the thief's name. This scoundrel didn't come to ask for his blessing before proposing to his little angel. Alexander turned to his wife, studying her expression, seeing a soft look in her eyes he hasn't seen since before the Reynolds Pamphlet. The Reynolds Pamphlet. The document that had ruined their relationship and his career. His dear Betsey hadn't spoken more than a few words to him since, well not until today. He watched as his wife wrapped her arms around their two eldest children and began to walk home. Much to his surprise, she turned to him. "Alexander, are you coming?" Eliza asked in a quiet voice. He was shocked. "I- Well if you will permit me." He said softly, following them as they walked towards the place they knew as home.

The walk home was filled with a comfortable silence between the four, Alexander in deep thought. Suddenly he was interrupted by Eliza, who tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "We need to talk." Alexander looked up at her, fully expecting her to yell at him. Instead his gaze was met with her soft one. She didn't have a trace of anger in her eyes which made Alexander feel somewhat better "So. Maria Reynolds?" Her tone of voice didn't sound accusing at all, it just sounded sad. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it as Eliza continued talking "I'm not mad..." She trailed off for a second before continuing "I-I just want to know why. Was I not enough?" Eliza blinked back tears and Alexander stared at her bewildered "No, no honey. You are amazing." He spoke quickly, inhaling sharply "It was not and never will be my intention to hurt you. I was just lonely, I know that does not by any means excuse my actions, but she was just so...helpless in her situation and I felt bad. Unfortunately my weaknesses have caused you grief and for that I am so deeply sorry."

And then it happened. His beloved Betsey who in the past few months couldn't even look at him without tears of hatred and betrayal filling her eyes had taken his hand once more. He let out a small gasp, his children smiling widely behind them as their parents seemed to be reuniting, or on the way to reuniting at least. "I know…" Eliza said quietly, looking at her husband's shocked expression with the faintest of smiles as they walked inside their home.


	3. Thomas is coming to New York

The sun rose over Monticello just as Thomas Jefferson awoke from his slumber. His bouncy brown hair was sticking up in all different directions from sleeping on them all night. Thomas yawned and took a seat at his dining room table. A plate of muffins were brought out by one of his slaves and set in front of him. Thomas lazily picked one up and began nibbling on the end of it. His magenta coat was slightly ruffled due to him making the executive decision to sleep in it. Thomas quietly took off his cravat and set it beside himself, so he wouldn't get it dirty. Suddenly, he looked up, finding himself bored. "Sally, be a lamb darling, " Thomas called in a sing song voice. "Bring me my newspaper!" He took a large bite of breakfast. Soon enough a young dark skinned women emerged from the kitchen. Her eyes were dark and her curly hair was tied up in a bun. A newspaper laid tucked beneath her arm. "Yes master Jefferson." Sally said as she carefully walked up to him. Thomas quickly took the paper out of her hand and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. Sally quickly turned around and walked away. Thomas scoffed as he unrolled the paper, only to practically receive a smack in the face by the headline

ALEXANDER HAMILTON'S SON GETS IN DUEL

"Oh shit" Thomas muttered. As much as he hated the guy, this was pretty bad. Losing ones son was something you just couldn't easily get over. Thomas jumped out of his chair and began frantically shoving muffins into a basket. Once he was complete and satisfied, he used a napkin to cover it. He then skipped to his carriage, plopping himself down in the velvet seats. "Take me to New York!"

000

Philip was on top of the world. Sure he'd almost gotten shot today but his parents arguing had finally seem to come to a close! He couldn't be happier, his mind was flooded with joyful thoughts. Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door. "Damnit! Who could that be?" Philip pondered walking downstairs to find his sister conversing with none other than Thomas Jefferson. "Good afternoon Miss. Angelica, you're looking well considering the circumstances surrounding your poor brother. I've come to give my condolences, I can only imagine how hard this must be for your family." Thomas spoke in a sickeningly solemn tone, his strong southern accent grating on Philip's ears. "Now what in God's name is this fop going on about? I'm totally fine!" He thought to himself, deciding to eavesdrop just a bit longer. "I'm sorry what?" Angelica asked will her hands on her hips, a confused look on her face. "Oh… I see. Then you don't know." Thomas drawled.

Thomas looked down on Angie with a look of pure pity. He opened his his mouth to say something but he was abruptly cut off by Philip stepping in the doorway "Don't know what!?" Philip asked innocently. Jefferson's mouth fell open, his eyes widened and he found himself unable to comprehend what the hell was going on. "B-But you're? Huh? What!?" Thomas dropped the muffin basket he had brought for the family onto the floor causing a few muffins to roll out "You're not dead?" He asked in his southern drawl. Philip's brow creased in utter confusion as he was asked that. patted himself all over to make sure he really was alive. Everything was there and intact "Um? I think so?" It came out more like a question than an answer but he quickly gave a cheesy grin. Jefferson's pool of confusion seemed to just keep getting bigger and bigger the more he looked at Philip "But the duel!" Was all he managed to exclaim. Suddenly everything clicked into place for Philip "Oh," He began "That... Well, I survived! Yay!" He declared proudly. Jefferson crossed his arms. He had just traveled all this way for nothing. "But you're a Hamilton? Don't y'all always aim for the sky and inevitably get shot or something?" Jefferson queried. Philip crossed his arms as well, growing annoyed with Thomas. No wonder his dad was political rivals with this guy. "Um no? I don't know what would have indicated that to you?" He grumbled, completely exasperated. To that Jefferson merely shrugged creating an awkward silence which was more than Philip could take "Do you wanna stay for dinner or something?" He offered "Actually I would."

Dinner was an exceptionally awkward experience for Thomas Jefferson. He was currently wedged between the throw up machine that was Hamilton's youngest and a very angry five year old. "My papa says you have a very short nose." Remarked the five year old thoughtfully "But I don't understand because your nose is huge." Thomas Jefferson turned about fifty shades of red.

"I'll have you know that I have a very long nose, that is at least 12 inches longer than your father's ever will be!" Thomas spat, folding his arms over his chest. He felt someone (presumably Eliza) kick him in the shin. Several of the older children were covering up their giggling fits. "President Jefferson! This is not appropriate dinner talk!" Eliza exclaimed "Especially in front of my young children." Thomas glanced around the table at the screaming poop machines and scoffed. "Sure it isn't" he said in his infamous southern drawl.

Eliza had been growing quite angry over the past half hour, as her husband had not come down for dinner yet and Thomas was being rude. No wonder her dearest Alexander detested him. She slowly nibbled on her bread roll as she watched Thomas Jefferson try to justify his entirely inappropriate comments from earlier. After what seemed like an eternity later, Alexander eventually came downstairs.

Alexander took one look at Thomas Jefferson and narrowed his eyes "What is he doing here?" He demanded, moving towards his seat. Alex loaded his plate up as he awaited a response. "He assumed Philip was dead and—" Eliza began suddenly being cut off by a bread roll being launched across the table into Thomas Jefferson's hair by her husband. "You...You polymathic pain!" Jefferson shouted glaring, taking a ripe tomato from his pocket, glancing at it for a moment before launching it at Alexander.

"Why the hell are you throwing a toxic tomato at me!?" Alexander screeched, taking his bowl of salad and emptying it onto Jefferson. "Watch your language." Eliza muttered, looking defeated as the food she spent hours making was thrown across the table. A few of the younger children giggled at the sight of their dad who was now standing up on the table so he was as tall as Jefferson. "Daddy is short!" One of them squealed. Eliza took a small bite of her food with a small sigh.

"Oh yeah, by the way, I'm pregnant."


	4. What?

The entire table fell silent, Eliza could feel the confused glances of everyone fall on her. Thomas Jefferson was the first to break the ice, he abruptly stood up, accidentally hitting his leg on the table. "I'd better go." He grunted. No one so much as offered him so much as a glance as he clambered awkwardly out of the room. "Did you say...you're…?" Alexander for once in his life couldn't find the words to speak. Eliza eyed him cautiously before confirming that it was indeed what she had said.

"So we're going to have to deal with two Hamilton's being pregnant. That's going to be...fun." Philip snorted. Alexander didn't hear him though. His entire world seemed to be put on pause. First he finds out that his beautiful, unwed daughter is not only pregnant but getting married, and now this.

"Dad?" Angie asked cautiously from where she was seated. Alex hadn't realized that he had zoned out for a good minute until he felt Eliza's gentle touch on his forearm. "Oh right," Alexander began feigning happiness "My apologies, that news was a bit of a shock you see." He uncomfortably cleared his throat and plastered a smile onto his face.

The group of people at the table stared at him, completely bewildered as he rose from his seat "Well if you'd excuse me...I have so much work to do." Alexander offered his half baked excuse before scrambling up the stairs to his office. The place he had grown so accustomed to sleeping in when his dear Eliza was completely and utterly heartbroken.

' _I should be happy_ ' Alexander thought bitterly to himself as he plopped down into his chair. ' _I was just told that my beautiful, lovely wife is with child and my initial reaction is to run upstairs and hide from my precious family.'_ Hamilton scolded himself. What he wanted was a drink. He could hold his alcohol, so the likelihood of his family finding out was minimal unless they got up close to smell his breath. But he decided better. He turned to his livelihood and the only reason he even had a wife and children to worry about: Writing.

However, it seemed that this time words had failed him. Alexander's hands were shaking so badly that he knocked over the bottle of ink sitting on his desk. He watched emotionlessly as the black ink stained the gray carpet beneath him.

Perhaps it was the thought of his wife and daughter having children at the same time, maybe it was the complete stress of having two children at once or perhaps, the mere thought of something happening to the unborn child.

The last year had been rough for his dear Eliza. Deep down he knew that she couldn't possibly take another heartbreak. Peggy had passed away suddenly the previous March from an illness. Her sister's death had almost completely destroyed her to the point where she wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks on end.

Alexander sighed rather loudly running a hand through his hair. He was so consumed by his thoughts that he had hardly heard Eliza come in and sit beside him. "Well that was quite the reaction." She stated, a ghost of a smile on her face. Alex nearly jumped out of his chair "Oh! I….I didn't see you there, Betsey." He admitted sheepishly.

Eliza's cherry lips spread into a soft smile "It's quite alright dear," She began, putting a hand on his shoulder "Why did you run off so suddenly?" Her smile dropped down to a frown as she felt him tense underneath her touch. It took a moment for him to work up the courage to look her in the eye.

"I'm scared."

Eliza's eyebrow raised at that "The great Alexander Hamilton? Scared?" She asked incredulously. She watched as Alexander took a deep breath in. "I'm worried that something happening to this child. I don't want to something to happen and for you to be sad again."

Eliza sighed "Alexander, if this is about me being upset over that Pamphlet or Peggy, I'm at peace with those things now." The couple was interrupted by the sudden sound of crying downstairs. "We can finish this conversation later." With that, Eliza's hand left his shoulder and she disappeared down the steps leaving him to his thoughts once more.


End file.
